


The Scent Of a Man

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam had never smelled anything quite so delicious, and certainly the scent of another were had never called to him the way this one did.  Since he was already nearing 30 and had yet to find the other piece of his soul, Adam had feared that none ever would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent Of a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolf!Kradam AU. Written for the Weekend Write’thon at kradamadcakes; I managed to incorporate all three prompts: catch, taste & kill.
> 
> Written: February 14, 2011

The moment Adam walked into the party he caught scent of the other man. It hit him like a brick, almost staggering him. Adam had never smelled anything quite so delicious, and certainly the scent of another were had never called to him the way this one did. Since he was already nearing 30 and had yet to find the other piece of his soul, Adam had feared that none ever would.

His first instinct was to forget the reason he was there tonight and charge through the people standing between him and his mate, but Adam took a deep, steadying breath (nearly a mistake as the scent assaulted him once more) and forced the wolf down.

Adam circled the room, greeting old friends and acquaintances, getting introduced to new contacts that might prove useful. Slowly, inexorably, he closed in on the scent that was driving him beyond mad. In a room filled mostly with humans, it wasn’t difficult for Adam’s nose to pick out the few weres at the gathering. The new scent was so strong Adam thought he might be able to find him with his eyes shut.

When he finally caught sight of the were he’d been searching for, whose scent had been making his body hum all night, Adam experienced a moment of peace like he’d never felt before, and then the blood pounding in his ears blocked out the sounds of the party. He was the one; he had to be. It was all Adam could do not to rush over there and grab the man away from the other were he was speaking with, pull him into his arms and cover him with his scent, screaming ‘mine!’ as he buried his nose in the other man’s neck and drowned himself in the scent of him.

Adam forced a smile to his face when he greeted Simon Cowell, showing too much teeth before he pulled back the wolf.

“Simon,” Adam said with faux cheerfulness, holding his hand out to the other man, “it’s good to see you again.”

“You too, Adam,” Simon said as he reached out and took Adam’s hand.

Simon didn’t even try to hide the lie behind the words, and the were Adam had yet to formally meet shifted nervously between them as he sensed their animosity, the scent of uncertainty souring the sweet, spicy scent Adam had been drawn to from the first.

Adam turned to the young man and offered him a genuine smile that was all lips and extended to his eyes. He held out his hand and introduced himself. The man blushed so prettily it made Adam want to howl.

“I know,” he said in a sweet southern drawl that slithered through Adam and wrapped around his balls. “Kris Allen.”

“Kris Allen,” Adam replied as Kris slipped his hand into Adam’s. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Kris blushed again when Adam held his hand a beat longer than necessary before releasing it.

“Where are you from?” Adam asked, trying to place the accent. He had a weakness for cute southern boys.

“Arkansas,” Kris answered.

“And what brings you to LA, Kris Allen of Arkansas?”

Kris’ eyes darted towards Simon before he aborted the move. “I’m hoping for a record contract,” he told Adam.

“You sing,” Adam said, his whole body tingling at the way Kris ducked his head and smiled.

“Some, yeah.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Adam said, “don’t sound so modest. I’ll bet you sound amazing.”

Which (on the surface, at least) explained Simon’s interest in Kris – business. Still, Adam didn’t like him standing so close to Kris, and was relieved when Simon was called away by their host to meet someone, leaving him alone with Kris. Before he left, though, Simon reached out and touched Kris’ arm, and assured him that they’d continue their conversation later. It was all Adam could do to keep the growl from escaping his lips as Simon left his scent on Kris.

Adam didn’t think he was imagining it when some of the tenseness seemed to bleed out of Kris, his shoulders relaxing once Simon was gone. Adam felt a brief flash of anger as he wondered what Simon had said to Kris. The wolf lashed at its cage as Adam’s eyes found Simon in the crowd, but Adam somehow managed to convince himself that now was not the time to challenge Simon.

Kris’ eyes went wide, and then his breaths sped up when Adam turned all of his considerable attention back on him. Adam realized that he hadn’t reigned in the wolf enough, yet allowed himself a moment to bask in the new and lovely scent wafting off Kris before pushing the wolf down.

“Did he hurt you?” Adam asked, unable to keep the question to himself, or to keep the growl out of his voice.

Kris ducked his head, and this time Adam didn’t find it cute because Kris was trying to hide the truth from him. Adam’s wolf roared, and Adam must have made a sound that gave away his intent, because Kris’ head came up and he clutched at Adam’s arm to keep him from going after Simon.

“No, Adam, don’t! He didn’t hurt me, I swear,” Kris insisted.

Adam dropped his head and sniffed at Kris, but he found no hint of deceit.

“But you don’t like him,” Adam said, making it a statement rather than a question. Adrenaline raced through his body and he wasn’t quite ready to stand down yet. Any excuse and he would be after Simon, laying down the challenge. Simon was older, but Adam was stronger.

“Can we not talk about this right now?” Kris whispered, knowing that Adam would hear him.

Adam immediately dialed back his aggression as his protective instincts took over. He reached out and touched Kris’ elbow, then slid his hand up Kris’ arm in a gesture he hoped was comforting, even though he felt the possessive urge to draw Kris closer and nestle him against his side, under his arm, where Adam could keep him safe as he filled his senses with the presence of him.

“Of course,” Adam said, then forced a lightness to his voice. “In the meantime, you can tell me all about Kris Allen.”

Kris gave a sheepish laugh as he let Adam change the subject. “I’m not really all that interesting.”

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that,” Adam said with an exaggerated waggle of his eyebrows that made Kris laugh.

The sound of Kris’ laughter made Adam’s stomach flip. Adam managed to keep from jumping Kris in the middle of a party full of industry bigwigs, but he couldn’t resist the urge to touch him. He reached out and took Kris’ hand into his own.

“Come on, let me buy you a fresh drink and then we can find someplace where we can talk.”

“The drinks are free,” Kris pointed out wryly as he turned and let Adam’s hand on his lower back guide him to the nearest bar.

Adam leaned down to speak in Kris’ ear. “A raincheck, then.”

Kris gave no overt reaction to the comment, but Adam could smell his response. He pressed his hand more firmly against Kris’ back.

They were stopped by a few people as they made their way across the room, but Adam kept his hand on Kris and didn’t allow them to get separated. Finally they had fresh drinks and Adam led Kris out of the crowded room to the patio. He found a bench off to the side where they could have a few minutes of privacy.

“So,” Adam said, “you were going to tell me all about yourself.”

Kris laughed again. “Seriously, man, there’s not much to tell.”

“Let’s start with, are you single?” Adam said, feeling daring and not wanting to waste a moment.

Kris looked Adam right in the eyes. “I am, actually,” he said. “Are you?”

“I am,” Adam said, pleased at Kris’ straightforwardness, and most especially pleased with his answer.

“How long have you been in LA?”

“A couple of weeks,” Kris said. “I’ve been shopping around some demos that I made.”

“I’d love to hear them,” Adam said before he could stop himself.

Kris raised an eyebrow. “Because weres have to stick together in this town?” he said bitterly.

Adam wondered what exactly Simon had been saying to Kris before he’d interrupted them, and had the urge to punch the other were right in the nose.

“Because if your singing voice is as sweet as your speaking voice, it’ll be like rolling around naked in honey,” Adam replied, mouth moving before his brain could kick in and tell him it might not be a good idea to be quite that honest.

Kris opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He snapped his mouth shut and laughed. “I can’t believe you said that.”

Adam shrugged. “Brain, mouth, sometimes there’s a bit of a lag.”

Kris looked shy and so young and innocent as he ducked his head and stared at the flagstone. “You really want to hear them?” he said.

“I absolutely want to hear them.”

“Okay,” Kris said.

“Awesome,” Adam said, and Kris smiled.

“Will you tell me something?” Kris said.

“Of course, anything,” Adam agreed.

“Were you . . . looking for me? Before. It just, it felt like you’d found what you were searching for when . . . .”

“When what?” Adam said, breath catching in his throat.

“When you looked at me.”

Adam slid closer to Kris on the bench, his arm along the back going around Kris’ shoulders. “From the moment I stepped into that room you were the only thing I could smell. The only thing I cared about was finding you.”

Kris shuddered and reflexively turned towards Adam. Adam lowered his head and closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply.

“Don’t you feel it?” he said, unable to keep the strain of not just dragging Kris off into the shadows out of his voice.

Kris turned his face until his nose brushed Adam’s cheek. “I feel it,” he said, his breath feathering warm and sweet across Adam’s skin.

Adam wasn’t sure if it was Kris’ admission, or the scent of him, or the feel of him in his arms that broke the last bit of his control. He ducked his head and captured Kris’ lips. Hungry for more, Adam slid his tongue across Kris’ lips, getting his first taste of him. It wasn’t enough. When Adam pressed, Kris parted his lips to Adam’s tongue. Adam took his time exploring Kris’ mouth, learning the taste of him.

They only broke the kiss when their need to breathe grew paramount. The sound of the party rushed back in and Adam tightened his grip on Kris protectively as he glanced around them, letting his senses range out, making sure they were safe. He couldn’t believe he’d put Kris in danger by forgetting where they were.

It was just . . . Kris Allen was so _distracting_.

“You’re coming home with me tonight,” Adam declared.

Kris gave a nervous chuckle. “Don’t you think this is moving a little fast?”

Adam didn’t bother dignifying that with an answer. There was no way he was letting Kris, now that he’d found him, out of his sight for even a moment.

“Let’s go find our host so we can say our goodbyes,” Adam said, rising to his feet and taking Kris’ hand and pulling him up.

“Seriously, Adam . . . .”

“We won’t do anything you don’t want to do,” Adam promised absently, most of his attention on their surroundings.

“Somehow that’s not reassuring,” Kris said wryly as he let Adam draw him close and guide him back into the party.

Adam made sure they steered clear of Simon, but several people approached them, slowing their progress through the room. After the third hug Adam received (this one including a grope of his ass), Kris tucked himself possessively against Adam’s side and growled at the next person that looked to be heading in their direction. Adam couldn’t help the smile at Kris’ behavior, which only supported what Adam’s own seemingly irrational behavior was telling him.

Finally Adam found someone who’d seen their host leave the ballroom. Adam was going to make one more attempt to find the man, and then he was taking Kris and leaving. Once in the hallway Kris informed him that he had to go to the bathroom. When Adam made to follow him, Kris stopped him with a hand to his chest.

“I think I can handle this,” Kris said dryly.

Adam was loathe to leave Kris’ side, but common sense took over and he stepped back, acknowledging Kris’ statement. While Kris was in the restroom Adam wandered down the hall in search of their host. He found some couples making out, but not the man he was looking for.

Adam was on his way back to Kris when he felt a sense that something was _off_. He hurried his steps until he was nearly running. Kris’ racing heartbeat filled Adam’s ears, and rage filled his heart when he saw that Kris had been cornered by Simon after Adam had left him alone. Through the roar of blood Adam heard Simon say, “Think about it. One word in the right ear and no one will sign you.”

Kris looked uncomfortable, but there was no fear, just anger. Before Kris could reply to Simon’s ultimatum (Adam could tell by the smell of him what Simon wanted from Kris, and he was only going to get it over Adam’s dead body), Adam grabbed Simon and threw him away from Kris. He followed Simon’s momentum, caught him and slammed him up against the wall before he could recover his balance.

One arm pressed across Simon’s throat, Adam said, “You touch him again and I’ll kill you.”

Simon tried to speak, but Adam just pressed harder with his forearm, cutting off the words.

“Adam,” Kris said, touching his arm.

Adam was torn between taking Kris into his arms and making sure he was alright, and finishing what he’d started with Simon. He decided that, in the long run, it was more important that Simon understand here and now that Kris belonged to Adam.

“Don’t speak,” Adam said through gritted teeth, “just nod if you understand me. You will never touch him again. You will never speak to him again.”

Eyes blazing with anger, Simon nodded. Adam released him and stepped back quickly, not putting it past Simon to break his word and attack Adam, test his resolve, his strength. When Simon didn’t appear to be planning any treachery, Adam swept Kris into his arms. He buried his face in Kris’ neck and breathed him in.

It was a cursory check – Adam wouldn’t be satisfied until he’d checked every inch of him with eyes and hands and nose – but they didn’t have time for more, and in the hallway outside a party wasn’t the place for it. Once he had Kris somewhere safe he’d take his time and give him a more thorough exam.

“Adam,” Kris said as Adam hustled him out of the building, “where are we going?”

“Someplace safe,” Adam said as he pulled out his phone and called his driver.

Kris dug his heels in. “Adam!”

Adam turned on him with a frustrated growl. Didn’t he realize that it wasn’t _safe_ here? “Are you going to make me toss you over my shoulder and carry you?”

Kris opened his mouth like a fish, but only shook his head in reply. It was his scent, however, that told Adam everything he needed to know. Kris liked that idea. So did Adam, if he was being honest. But again, neither the time nor the place for the path his thoughts had wandered down. He needed to get Kris out of there, away from Simon, before he could even consider all the things he wanted to do to him, with him.

Adam took Kris’ hand and got them moving down the long driveway where he saw the headlights of what he hoped was his car. “We’re going to meet my car, and then we’re going to my place, and then I’m going to make sure that you’re alright,” Adam told him.

“I’m alright, Adam,” Kris insisted. “He didn’t hurt me. Pissed me off a little bit,” he admitted. “Made me uncomfortable, and made me want to knee him in the balls, but he didn’t hurt me.”

“He touched you,” Adam said, almost accusingly. He could smell Simon on Kris and it was just _wrong_.

“Well, yeah, my shoulder, I think,” Kris admitted.

When the car finally drew even with them Adam wrenched the door open, not wanting to wait for the driver to get out of the car. He helped Kris into the car and then climbed in after him, told Doug to take them home, and then closed the privacy screen.

As soon as they were as alone as they could be in the limo, Adam turned to Kris and pushed at his jacket.

“Adam, what . . . ?”

“Take it off,” Adam growled. At Kris’ confused expression, he added, “It smells like Simon.”

Kris helped Adam get the jacket off. As soon as it was on the floor Adam pulled Kris onto his lap. He sniffed at his shoulder to see if the t-shirt he’d worn beneath the jacket also carried Simon’s smell. Kris misinterpreted Adam’s response, because without asking he tugged the t-shirt off over his head and tossed it on the floor with the jacket.

Adam was not going to complain. He splayed his hands on Kris’ back and pulled him close, then buried his nose in Kris’ neck. The scent of Kris was just so . . . right. Adam thought he could stay like that forever, filling his senses with Kris. The scent of him, the heat of his skin under Adam’s hands, the sound of his heart beating, was like a drug.

Adam was hard. He wanted to rip Kris’ clothes off and take him right there. Lick him, and touch him, and fuck him until Kris smelled like Adam. And yet, as desperate as he was to have Kris beneath him, trembling and moaning and calling out his name, Adam felt a measure of peace. Of wholeness. Of rightness.

“I never knew,” he said, baring his soul to Kris’ throat. “I never really understood what it would feel like when I found it.”

“Found what?” Kris moaned, tipping his head back in invitation.

“You.”

The End


End file.
